Chocolate
by ohnekosoma
Summary: Es 23 de abril, el cumpleaños de Alice Kirkland y Sakura, busca una manera de sorprenderla. Un dulce y tranquilo fanfic acerca de dos amigas, dos dulces y risueñas chicas. One-shot


¡Hola! otra vez yo paseandome por acá escribiendo sin continuar los otros (ahi voy , ahi voy~ y planeando cosas nuevas)

Fanfic request: "Sakura buscando sorpender a Alice en su cumpleaños"

**AU- Uso de nombres humanos :3**

**Alice x Sakura **

**Rated : K+**

* * *

**Chocolate **

Cuando Sakura echó un vistazo al calendario no sintió sorpresa alguna pues, bien había ya memorizado aquella penúltima semana del mes de abril. Sin embargo necesitaba asegurarse, constatar y sentir los pies y corazón firmes ante el día en el que ya estaba respirando.

El cumpleaños de cierta chica, Alice.

Vale, que Sakura bien había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a buscar un regalo perfecto para su amiga, sin embargo – y mucho para su infortunio – no había logrado encontrar algo que le fuera ideal para Alice; dado que ella no era en lo más mínimo predecible u ordinario.

Alice era más bien el tipo de chica impredecible, fuerte, fiera, inteligente que parece poder comerse al punto a pedazos. Sakura sonrió al pensar aquellas cosas, por que, Después de todo… ¿Cómo fue que una chica como aquella se volvió tan amiga de Sakura? Un suspiro escapó de sus rosados labios a la par que tomó su bolso entre ambas manos antes de salir al encuentro de un último intento para salir en la cacería de un buen regalo.

¿Té? ¿Flores? ¿Alguna pieza hecha a mano? Sakura negaba levemente ante las ideas que se atravesaban por su mente. "muy predecible, demasiado ordinario" decía en voz baja mientras seguía recorriendo los escaparates de la muy concurrida calle.

Sakura se sentó en un banco a descansar los pies que le dolían por la intensa caminada de este y otros días, y suspiró. No había siquiera mandado un mensaje ni una llamada a su amiga, Sakura no podía permitirse el hecho de meramente mandar un mensaje a ella cuando, sentía, Alice hacía mucho por ella.

Sería una vergüenza no poder ofrecerle nada más que las pueriles frases de "Feliz cumpleaños". Claro que tampoco pensó en la posibilidad de que Alice pensare que su mejor amiga hubiese olvidado la fecha.

"Sería demasiada mala suerte la mía" se dijo la chica así misma al tiempo que se puso de pie para seguir buscando el regalo ideal. Y lo sabía, era mejor darse prisa para evitar cualquier malentendido en los que Alice cae muy a menudo.

Ante aquel pensamiento, la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que escondió tímidamente entre sus manos.

Al tiempo que Sakura navegaba por los escaparates en búsqueda de algo ideal, el cielo decidió vestirse de gris y amenazar vivamente sobre los suelos con derramar algunas gotas de lluvia. La chica suspiró al ver por la ventana lo que estaba por suceder así que, apuraba tomar una decisión y correr hasta donde vivía su amiga.

Entonces algo captó la atención de sus pequeños y rasgados ojos que se abrieron como dos soles con sus largas pestañas señalando en distintas direcciones, frente a sus ojos estaba un adorable relicario de forma circular con las figuras del trigo talladas en la superficie, y Sakura consideró que sería adorable que Alice pudiera cargar con algo importante para ella siempre.

A la par que Sakura pagaba por el artículo – y un paraguas- no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que Alice llegó a su vida. Sakura, nunca fue el tipo de persona que fuera por el mundo siendo popular ni haciendo amigos, al contrario, cuando miró el papel donde estaba escrito el grupo en el cual estudiaría en la escuela, sintió muchos nervios mientras avanzaba por los pasillos en búsqueda del aula anotada, y entonces afuera había varios alumnos charlando, Sakura tembló levemente, cual isla y mas sola que un iceberg entró al aula completamente vacía, tomando asiento en un asiento desocupado y que no había sido previamente reservado con un bolso o libro y suspiró mientras veía a su alrededor, en el asiento de a lado había un pequeño monedero florado, algo anticuado.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que la dueña de semejante pieza hubiera sido Alice, la primera que le dirigió la palabra, la primera en tratarla como su igual y hacerle olvidar esa sensación de que, era ignorada.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro a la par que extendió su paraguas para enfrentarse al húmedo viento de la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada le invadía, no pudo evitar sentirse fresca y libre mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la casa de Alice.

* * *

De todas las cosas que alguien puede esperar en su cumpleaños, ciertamente que tu mejor amiga olvide la fecha no está siquiera en la lista, pensaba Alice quien se jalaba las largas coletas de cabello rubio, siempre, de manera desesperada. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? En la mañana lo primero que había hecho apenas abriese los ojos fue, de facto, tomar el celular de la mesita de noche para ver si _ella _se había acordado.

Y Nada.

Las palabras no podían siquiera describir su frustración, se dejó caer en su cama, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y dándole la vuelta para disfrutar la frescura, de repente todas las ganas de levantarse de la cama se habían desvanecido. Claro que no todos estaban dispuestos a perdonarle el día a la chica así que, tras sufrir el hecho de deshacerse de sus sabanas, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha a quitarse la pereza.

Claro que eso no disminuyó el dolor de cabeza y los suspiros constantes, tal vez… debería darle más tiempo, aunque ciertamente Sakura era el tipo de chica que se despierta temprano.

Por eso - y por muchas cosas mas- la admiraba, Sakura era de hecho, una chica como ninguna otra, cumplida en sus deberes, dulce y apasionada, muy amable y ciertamente siempre parece encontrar tiempo para todo y para todos, Alice sonrió, es poco probable que se le hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños. Y riendo levemente recordó el pasado febrero 11 cuando hizo pensar ala chica que ella había olvidado que se festejaba.

Claro que Sakura no era el tipo de quienes buscan vengarse.

El resto del día transcurrió con calma, demasiada, pera el gusto de Alice quien aburrida ante la platica de sus tías desvió la vista al jardín trasero denotando la lluvia. "Genial" pensó "No puede haber algo mas en mi cumpleaños" La chica regresó la vista a su pastel sobre-engalanado con flores de azúcar –mucha para su gusto- y prefirió beber de su taza de té de rosas aunque lo que deseara en esos momentos fuera algo mas fuerte, ron con refresco de cola y mucho hielo no estaría nada mal, o ron con un poco de picor tampoco.

La lluvia rompió y el grito de las mujeres presentes, amigas de su madre más que suyas estallaron en la habitación con comentarios sinuosos a los que Alice difícilmente -y no es que tratara mucho-podía prestar atención.

"aburrido" pensó antes de ponerse de pie dejando el edulcorado pastel atrás a medida que se recargaba en el canapé de la estancia a leer un libro, alzó la vista para ver el cielo grisáceo a través de la ventana y las gotas golpear el vidrio estallando en su impacto volviéndose minúsculas copias de si mismas.

Y de pronto pareciese como si el sol hubiese salido de nuevo, al menos , ante los ojos de Alice quien abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente al ver entre la lluvia a su bien querida amiga, sin perder mas tiempo y con el corazón latiendo de prisa, la chica se levantó del canapé importándole poco que se cayeran algunas cosas haciendo ruido en el suelo y corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola de golpe y sintiendo la lluvia mojar su cabello, empapar sus ropas y darle de lleno a su cara.

"¡Tonta!, ¡tonta!" fueron sus primeras palabras tan pronto se acercó a Sakura quien empezó a reír suavemente al verla así.

"no soy yo quien ha salido sin siquiera ponerse los zapatos, de menos yo, uso un paraguas" aseveró con la voz divertida alzando la referida sombrilla para cubrir a su amiga, Alice le miró cuestionablemente y rio sarcásticamente. "¿Me cubres con un paraguas cuando por tu cause estoy ya empapada?"

Sakura se le quedó viendo impávida tratando de contener una burla hacia si propia persona, era cierto de todos modos. Y en aquello estaba cuando el viento sopló con fuerza intentando arrebatar la dichosa sombrilla de manos de la chica, Sakura jaló con fuerza haciendo caras exageradamente dramáticas –como la mayoría de las reacciones de ella- logrando que Alice soltara una de las tantas carcajadas que tenía conteniendo.

Y la sombrilla terminó volteándose, quedando inservible y ambas se quedaron bajo la lluvia, en un silencio casi total de no ser por el ruido de la copiosa lluvia, ambas se miraron incrédulamente, Alice con su ropa empapada, sin zapatos, con las calcetas sucias de tierra y las dos coletas de cabello pesadas despojadas de su gloria, además, los lentes estaban mojados y llenos del vaho de la chica al respirar. Sakura por su parte no era un espectáculo mejor, su suéter estaba empapado dándole un aspecto de perro mojado y arrugado, su cabello corto y negro pegado contra su cara haciéndole lucir la cabeza más pequeña que el resto de sus escurridas ropas. Ambas se quedaron quieras esos breves instantes antes de estallar en risas ante la visión de la una, de la otra. De ambas.

Sakura estiró su mano mostrando una pequeña caja de cartón –ya mojada- "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" dijo por fin y Alice, conmovida duró unos minutos en tomarla "Gracias…tonta no era necesario que comprases nada…"

"Lo era, créeme" respondió expectante de la reacción de su amiga al abrir la cajita. Alice la abrió y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dentro, acariciando la cadena del relicario con curiosidad. "Wow…en serio…no era necesario…gracias"

"Me alegra que te haya gustado, no sabia si era…el detalle perfecto pero…consideré que te gustaría llevar contigo algo importante siempre"

Alice alzó la vista para encontrarse con su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Estas muy grande, y no cabes aquí" mencionó enseñándole el relicario ganando un sonrojo por parte de la chica quien respirando profundamente avanzó hasta ella tomándole de las manos y abriendo el relicario con las propias.

Sakura entonces abrió el relicario y "depositó" un beso en su interior antes de cerrarlo con rapidez.

"Bueno, pero cabe eso, úsalo cuando quieras" le dijo devolviendo el detalle a su amiga quien la miraba fijamente con un sonrojo que contrastaba con su piel y sus cristalinos ojos verdes aun visibles tras los anteojos. "… ¡tonta!... ¿sabes que lo voy a utilizar tan pronto como sea posible no? Quedará vacío tan pronto como lo has llenado"

Sakura sonrió escondiendo su cara tras sus manos "¡Oh! Entonces supongo que mientras esté aquí no habrá necesidad de eso y rellenaré ese relicario cada que te vea, ¿es justo?"

"Hecho" respondió Alice. "Ahora hazme el favor de ponerlo…"

Sakura asintió tomando la pieza entre sus manos a la par que Alice hacia a un lado su largo y húmedo cabello para que la otra chica pudiese pasar sus brazos por sus hombros y hasta su cuello para abrochar la cadena del relicario que ahora colgaba del cuello de Alice, reposando sobre su pecho.

Ante aquel puro contacto, cálido y contrastante con el fresco clima, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura se incrementó ante la cercanía con Alice, quien a su vez se cubría la boca con la mano para evitar hacer algún ruido traicionero. Pero Sakura era valiente, y aprovechando que ya estaba parada sobre la punta de sus pies depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla de la otra chica. Alice sorprendida se tocó la mejilla y tomó por impulso la mano de su _amiga._

"¡Sakura! Hace frio, nos estamos mojando, vamos adentro por chocolate caliente"

Sakura rio levemente asintiendo y siguiendo sus pasos hasta el interior de la casa. Alice sabe. Cuanto disfruta Sakura, un poco de chocolate caliente en una tarde de lluvia.

* * *

Este fic fue un request de una chica en tumblr bajo el url Ishida-hanatsu, quien pidio AlicexSakura.

Y dado que hoy es el cumple de Alice Kirkland, y es la trama de este one-shot, me ha parecido un detalle publicarlo hoy. ^q^


End file.
